Debesbuscarte un nuevo amor
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: ¿Han oído esa canción de Tranzas? Bueno, pues imagínenla con esta parejita que no les digo cual es paa que lo adivinen. Nota: pueden traerse los pañuelos si gustan XD r/r


Debes buscarte un nuevo amor...  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó la joven, con un leve tono de miedo y tristeza en la voz- ¿Por qué...por qué quieres terminar esto?  
  
-Es lo mejor para los dos -le respondió el chico, su silueta destellando como plata bajo la luz de la Luna, que se escondía en los árboles, como si temiera ver aquella escena tan triste.  
  
-Pero...-ella ya no pudo seguir hablando...simplemente avanzó hacia el, estrechando su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, aprisionándolo entre el árbol y su corazón.  
-Debes buscarte un nuevo amor-  
  
-que no guarde sus problemas, -  
  
-que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena.-  
  
-Que cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada,-  
  
-que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma.-  
-No -contestó el apartándola suavemente de su cuerpo- Necesitas a alguien mejor que yo...alguien como -pero no pudo seguir, ya que la muchacha cubrió su boca, enojada.  
  
-Yo no quiero a nadie más...siempre he esperado por ti y lo sabes.  
  
-Pero yo -el joven bajo la mirada, para continuar con la voz entrecortada- Pero yo no puedo ofrecerte todo lo que me gustaría darte...ni siquiera mi amistad es suficiente para tus amigos...-agregó tristemente, a lo que ella replicó.  
  
-Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,-  
  
-que sea todo un caballero, -  
  
-que no sea como yo, sin problemas de dinero,-  
  
-sea amigo de tus amigos-  
  
-simpatice con tus padres-  
  
-Y que nunca hable de más,-  
  
-que no pueda lastimarte...-  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto! Sabes bien que todos te aprecian...  
  
-Pero es no es suficiente -respondió el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza...- Siento que todo se oponen a lo nuestro...y que  
  
-...  
  
-Que nunca podré ser digno de ti...  
  
La chica ya no hablaba; únicamente las lágrimas que se perdían entre los pliegues de su ropa podían expresar toda esa rabia y dolor que le causaban sus palabras.  
  
-Muchas veces...te he hecho sufrir...te has preocupado y has vivido en la angustia por mi culpa...alguien más de seguro se ocuparía en hacerte feliz y no en verte llorar -terminó, luchando internamente entre secar las lágrimas de su amada en un abrazo o seguir con su frialdad.  
  
El también lloraba.  
  
-Pero dirás,-  
  
-me conoces desde siempre-  
  
-y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento...-  
  
-Falso falso...-repetía la joven negando furiosamente- Yo te conozco demasiado y se que mientes...  
  
-Si de verdad me conocieras sabrías que siempre digo lo que siento...Y siento que esto ya no puede ser. Es hora de que diga adiós y me marche... me aleje para que puedas ser feliz.-dijo, a la vez que tomaba la mochila que yacía a su lado, colocándosela lentamente, como si tuviera rocas en ella. Al terminar, giró brevemente la cabeza, grabándose en su memoria su silueta delgada y frágil, que sollozaba meciéndose el viento. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, y si era lo mejor para ella, también sería lo mejor para él...aunque su corazón se encogiera con cada paso que daba.  
  
-Que no vas a encontrar nunca-  
  
-con quien mirar las estrellas-  
  
-alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas-  
  
-alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos-  
  
-alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo...-  
  
-Que no vas a encontrar nunca-  
  
-alguien que te ame de veras-  
  
-alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar, de tantos besos-  
  
-alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano-  
  
-alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo...-  
  
-¡Tonto, tonto! -exclamó la muchacha en un lamento que el viento barrió...¿Cómo había podido? Así sin más, un buen día llegar y decirle que todo había terminado...¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho ella algo mal? ¿Acaso tantos recuerdos se podían perder en un adiós? No podía entenderlo, por más que se acurrucara bajo las hojas del parque, en donde el tiempo solo había podido marcar tantas caminatas realizadas sobre besos y caricias...tantas noches sin nubes en donde las estrella destellaban solo para que pudieran reír y llorar de tanto amarse...de ese amor que ahora desaparecía bajo la obscuridad del cielo.  
  
-Debes buscarte un nuevo amor-  
  
-que se acuerde de las fechas,-  
  
-que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas,-  
  
-alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y sienta aparte,-  
  
-que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte...-  
  
Apenas tan solo el Sol empezaba a brillar en todo su esplendor, y la chica se encontraba en la mesa, sorbiendo su bebida distraídamente, a la par que el reloj con sus campanadas le indicaba dolorosamente la hora de las actividades que solían hacer juntos.  
  
-De seguro hoy le hubiera gustado salir a caminar...-musitó, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se mezclara en su amargo café, más amargo por su dolor.  
  
-La vida sigue -le dijo una voz, lo que la hizo reaccionar. Era una amiga suya, que contemplaba tristemente como personas tan cercanas a ella se separaban por tonterías sentimentales. Afortunadamente, ella no había corrido la misma suerte.  
  
-Es lo malo...si tan solo pudiera detenerla...  
  
-Bueno, eso no es posible, pero sí puedes parar un tren...o quizás llegar antes de que parta.  
  
-No entiendo -respondió, sus ojos llenos de algo que no era tristeza ni lágrimas.  
  
-Toma -respondió la joven entregándole un papel que contenía una dirección y una hora. -Tu sabes que hacer con el -agregó, retirándose del lugar, no sin antes sonreír levemente al ver como el rostro de la muchacha se iluminaba con una de las sonrisas que él tanto adoraba, antes de desaparecer por el corredor.  
  
-Sé lo que sientes...y tú me conoces...sabes que no te dejaré ir así como así -se dijo mientras corría con rumbo a la estación de trenes.  
  
-Pero dirás,-  
  
-me conoces desde siempre-  
  
-y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento...-  
  
El viejo silbato resonó fuertemente por encima del barullo conformado por los viajeros que partían o llegaban de un destino distinto, recordándole duramente al chico que entre más rápido partiera, mejor para él...o para ambos.  
  
Tomando sus cosas, notó como una pareja se encontraba felizmente, uniéndose en un largo abrazo, producto de tanta ansiedad durante la espera. Pero él volteó la cabeza, muy serio...Él ya no tenía porque pensar en ella y todo lo que habían compartido juntos, si no era digno de tenerla a su lado por no ser el hombre perfecto. De nuevo, el silbato sonó, a lo que el muchacho avanzó, la mirada fría y el corazón como un hielo, cuando un grito rompió esa barrera...  
  
Ella.  
  
-Que no vas a encontrar nunca-  
  
-con quien mirar las estrellas-  
  
-alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas-  
  
-alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos-  
  
-alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo...-  
  
-Que no vas a encontrar nunca-  
  
-alguien que te ame de veras-  
  
-alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar, de tantos besos-  
  
-alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano-  
  
-alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo...-  
  
-¡Horo Horo! -gritó la chica, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, colgándose de sus brazos. El joven no supo que hacer, por más que le ordenaba a su cuerpo alejarla de sí, para hacer todo más fácil.  
  
-No...sabes que lo nuestro ya no puede ser...debes buscarte un nuevo amor. Soy demasiado poco para ti.  
  
-Debes buscarte un nuevo amor-  
  
-que no guarde sus problemas, -  
  
-que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena.-  
  
-Que cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada,-  
  
-que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma...-  
  
-¿Ah, sí? -inquirió ella, sin dejar de verlo fijamente.- ¿Sería acaso para ti poca cosa alguien que te entrega toda su vida? ¿Alguien que puede hacerte feliz o que derrames lágrimas solo por verlo? Dime...¿es acaso eso poca cosa?  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada...créeme Horo Horo...que lo que tú y yo tenemos es más que suficiente. No me importan los lujos...o que no te aprecien por lo que eres. Ni siquiera me importa que la gente te mire como si no valieras la pena, si yo estoy a tu lado para descubrir ese maravilloso ser que eres...¿Acaso no te basta mi cariño?  
  
-Yo...-pero el joven ya no pudo continuar; lo único que quería era perderse entre los brazos de su amada, quien lo rodeaba de forma protectora.-Yo nunca quise alejarme de ti Tamao...de verdad...fui un idiota...Perdóname.  
  
-Shh...-repuso ella oyendo el retumbar de su corazón- Ya no hay nada más que decir...volvamos...quiero caminar tomada de tu mano...  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
;__; Que triste...pero al final tiene un final feliz.  
  
Anna: Creo que fue demasiado cursi...no entiendo de donde te sale tanta dulzura  
  
Neko: Yo tampoco lo sé...quizás fue por ese poema de Español para "el novio ideal". que horror... No sé como lo terminé...  
  
Anna: Te compadezco...  
  
Neko: _ Que apoyo...como sea, espero que esto les haya gustado.  
  
Anna: Y que dejen reviews.  
  
Neko: Aunque no es obligatorio.  
  
Anna: Debería de serlo...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Esto va para todos a los que le gusta la pareja de Horo y Tamao...aunque yo los prefiera con Ren XD  
  
Anna: ¿Por qué siento que te falta decir algo?  
  
Neko: Ah sí, se me olvidaba...La canción de "Debes buscarte un nuevo amor" no me pertenece...U.U Y por si se lo preguntan, sí, me inspiré en la estación basándome en el fic de "Qué tal sí?" de The Pam..., así que aviso antes de que reclamen; aunque a decir verdad fue una extraña coincidencia.  
  
Anna: La inspiración es así...  
  
Neko: Sip...bueno, eso es todo...nos vemos luego...  
  
Anna: Sayonara! 


End file.
